Jurassic World: The Recreation
Jurassic World: The Recreation is a project recreating Jurassic World in its former beauty. The park opens on 11th June 2020, five years after the incident on Isla Nublar, on Isla Sorna. Animal species Vivariums Castorocauda Eomaia Cronopio dentiacutus Morganucodon Nemegtbataar Thrinaxodon Icarosaurus Steropodon Hypsognathus Lagosuchus Gerrothorax Mastodonsaurus Euparkeria Rutiodon Repenomamus Saltoposuchus Epidexipteryx Yi Triassic Beasts Coelophysis Herrerasaurus Postosuchus Liliensternus Plateosaurus Nothosaurus Atopodentatus Tanystropheus Creasted Kingdom Guanlong Yangchuanosaurus Cryolophosaurus Morrison Complex Ornitholestes Allosaurus Brachiosaurus Stegosaurus Diplodocus Camptosaurus Indian Dinosaur Valley * Kotasaurus * Orthogoniosaurus * Nambalia * Lamplughsaurua * Rahiolisaurus * Bruhathkayosaurus Solnhofen House Archaeopteryx Anchiornis Compsognathus Thrissops Ophthalmosaurus Aspidorhynchus Asthenocormus Coelodus Ammonite Lepidotes Ischyodus Liopleurodon Gyrodus Spathobatis Rhamphorhynchus Iguanodon Forest Iguanodon Baryonyx Eotyrannus Polacanthus Hypsilophodon Ornithocheirus Megalosaurus Liaoning Aviary Microraptor Incisivosaurus Confuciusornis Cathayornis Gansus Jeholornis Liaoxiornis Sapeornis Dilong Yutyrannus Dinos Down Under Muttaburrasaurus Diamantinasaurus Atlascopcosaurus Timimus Leaellynasaura Minmi Australovenator Spinosaur Swamp Nigersaurus Ouranosaurus Sarcosuchus Spinosaurus Carcharodontosaurus Titan Valley Giganotosaurus Carnotaurus Megaraptor Unenlagia Patagopteryx Argentinosaurus Giants of Mongolia Velociraptor Protoceratops Citipati Shuvuuia Gallimimus Therizinosaurus Gigantoraptor Opisthocoelicaudia Western Interior Seaway and Alberta Range Hesperornis Pteranodon Cretoxyrhina Styxosaurus Archelon Globidens Bananogmius Enchodus Xiphactinus Tylosaurus Pachyrhinosaurus Parasaurolophus Corythosaurus Edmontonia Albertosaurus Stenonychosaurus Hell's Creek Struthiomimus Triceratops Edmontosaurus Thescelosaurus Ankylosaurus Dakotaraptor Tyrannosaurus rex Quetzalcoatlus Attractions Cretaceous Canoe Cruise Visitors take a trip with the canoe to explore the wild world of the Mesozoic era. The station is located near the Nigersaurus paddock. It goes through the Liaoning Aviary and the Iguanodon exhibit. Gyrosphere Here, guests take place in a ball-shaped vehicle to get close encounters with everyone's favourite prehistoric beasts. Jurassic Science Centre Take a look at the park's scientists at their daily work and learn amazong facts about the park and its inhabitats. Gentle Giants Petting Zoo Get a chance to feed and pet our Australian dinosaurs in the Dinos Down Under section. The dinosaurs are Minmi and Leaellynasaura, two small herbivores originating from Australia. Pterosaur Skyfari This attraction brings visitors into the skies to see the whole park from the eyes of a Pteranodon. Restaurants T-Rex Burgers A hamburger restaurant located at the T-rex exhibit. It serves hamburgers, hot dogs, corn dogs, waffles, salads, chicken, soups, potato dishes etc made with . Guests are forbbidden from feeding the T-Rexes under any circumstances. Sundance Sea Café A restaurant located near the Solnhofen house which serves seafood, fruit cocktails, salads, cold dishes etc. Gulao de Ji Cuisine A restaurant themed after feathered dinosaurs located at the exit of the Liaoning aviary with the viewing point to main aviary. It serves Asian dishes, pasta etc. As with T-Rex Burgers, guests are forbbiden from feeding the aviary's inhabitants. Pastasaurus An Italian restaurant located near the Visitor centre. It sells Italian cuisine, like lasagna or spaghetti. Shops The Jurassic World Emporium A huge gift shop located near the Vivarium where visitors buy merchandise based on the park, like books, toys, clothing, teacups, magnets, stickers, piggy banks etc. Cretaceous Mall A shopping mall located near the entrance to Jurassic World. It looks very similar to the Universal CityWalk, but integrated into the main park. The shops are: Abercrombe & Fitch Toys R Us Starbucks Coffee Panda Express Subway McDonald's H&M Best Buy Apple Store AT&T Boss Hugo Boss Store Bose Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. Build-A-Bear Workshop Burger King Carhartt Chipotle Mexican Grill Cinnabon College Shop Columbia Sportswear Company Crayola Experience Ecco Foot Locker Forever 21 GameStop Great American Cookies Guess Gymboree Häagen-Dazs Hard Rock Café Hollister Holt Renfrew House of Samsonite Kids Foot Locker Lacoste Lego Levi's Lindt Chocolatier Little Tokyo Macy's Microsoft Nike Oakley Pandora Peeps & Company Puma Radisson Blu Rainforest Café Skechers Footwear Steve Madden Sunglass Hut Swatch T-Mobile Vans Verizon Victoria's Secret Hotels Jurassic Hotel A five-star hotel located at the boat docking station in the eastern part of the island. The hotel contains 200 rooms and 100 bungalows to check in. Category:Zoos Category:Jurassic Park